


Bleed:Alpha

by Beautifulmoiety



Series: Bleed: Endeavors [1]
Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, my own idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulmoiety/pseuds/Beautifulmoiety
Summary: Altas was sold into a form of slavery by his parents when he was two, he was forced to endure many hardships which have made him into the man he is now. Alpha is a cyborg experiment who was created by the same organization that kept Atlas. The first time the two meet Atlas noticed that Alpha did not bleed, which has since fueled is fascination with blood and the properties of it, as well as his obsession with why Alpha won't bleed.





	Bleed:Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself bitches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+bitches).



> Shits a work in progress. I want to design video games when I'm older and this is just an idea at this stage however I would like to further it and eventually make a full series out of it. Anyways, please don't hate Atlas too much. He is a bit fucked but I don't mind it. I know it's sort of going to be a Joker type situation, like I hope no one dislikes him too much. At least you're actually going to get a backstory at least. Anyway its late and I've used up my creativity for the month on this shit.
> 
> I kid, but still.

Alpha 2194  
Date log: Sept. 14 2223

I have not slept in over twenty hours. My mission at the moment is to stop “Scars”. The fictional man from the children’s stories. Even with the knowledge that he is fictional I still get the feeling there is more behind the stories than anyone is letting on. A few of the locals I’ve spoken to have seemed distraught when the name is mentioned, further than that though is that there have been members of the community who have warned me not to ask too many questions about him. One even said that it would be wise of me not to continue in my search for “Scars”. 

As well I have noticed a few too many unfriendlies studying my group and I as we talk to the merchants. I will continue my observations on the possible suspects. Until I am sure one of them knows anything about “Scars” himself I will have the team standing at code orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. 
> 
> Also if anyone cares the numbers used 2194 Harry Styles birthday, Sept 14, 2223 my birthday and the time of night as in it was 2:23 am. 
> 
> So I'm going to bed fuckers.


End file.
